


Please Be Gentle

by ShipInTheOcean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipInTheOcean/pseuds/ShipInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been a good pet my love, now it's time you have your reward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while, sorry if I'm rusty. Hope you enjoy and all that jazz.

When you awoke, it was still the hour of the wolf. You could have sworn that when you had fallen into slumber that the sun was rising, but you must have been mistaken. Like a lazy cat, you you extended your limbs in hopes of stretching, only to find an abrupt end to your comfort. You arms and legs were bound my golden ropes that had been fastened the night before when Loki had his way with you. You winced and recoiled as they chafed and your eyes began to search for Loki next to you or in his reading chair. From what little you could make out of the room in the dark, he was nowhere to be found.

"Loki...?" No answer.  
"Master?" This time questioned more seductively. Still no answer.  
"Loki please these ropes hurt and I miss you. If you come back I will please you all night. Please show yourself." For a moment, there was dead silence. Then, out of the shadows, he appeared, sauntering towards the bed and leaning against one of the bed posts, looking at you with a half smile and a glint in his eye. This usually meant a new kind of torture and you couldn't find it in you too look forward to it. With Loki, there was never any intimacy. It was pain and silence and being on the edge of orgasm for so long that it would become painful. Loki had not been your first, but you could not remember what normal, pleasurable sex was like any more. However, you continued to humour him. He was your King and you were his subject. Nothing more.

"I want to try something new." His voice was like a cool breeze and it made your stomach flutter for a moment. A cheeky half-smile returned to your face.

"What did you have in mind?" He said nothing. Instead he reached for your left ankle by his side and deftly untied the tight knot, letting the circulation return to your foot. He then proceeded to do the same with your left wrist, then right foot and right wrist in turn. He perched on the edge of the bed and kissed you long and soft. It felt like there was a storm inside your belly and you became wet in an instant. He had never kissed you like that, not once. You stared at his smiling face, completely puzzled. 

"Tonight is about you, my sweet. Gentle is what you want, no?" 

"Yes, master, it is. But why tonight? Why now?" He stroked your cheek gently with his thumb before tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

"You've been a good pet my love, now it's time you have your reward." 

With that he took your face in two pale hands and kissed you firm but tender and the breath vanished from your lungs as you kissed back, over and over. He climbed on top of you, ran his fingers through your hair, slowly caressed your tongue with his, kissed your neck. Every bit of attention melted into one big ball of pleasure and you were lost in Loki. This side of him had been completely non-existent until this night. He bit down into the soft skin between your neck and shoulder and sucked. You whimpered, the feeling causing your toes to curl and your heart beat to speed up. He had a hold on you like no other. He began to kiss down your body, biting and sucking along your collarbones and gently pecking the mounds of your breasts until he reached your left nipple. He sealed his mouth around it and sucked it until it was fully erect, rolling it around between his teeth and laving it with his tongue. He rubbed your right nipple with the rough pad of his thumb until it stood to attention and sucked that into his mouth next, biting down a bit harder this time, enough to push your breast into his mouth but not enough to sting. 

He continued to kiss down your body, his tongue dipping into your little belly button and making you giggle. Suddenly, without even a moments warning, his tongue licked a long stripe up your pussy, stimulating every pleasure spot in one hot second. The tip of his tongue stiffened and made minuscule circles around your clit, making you release a long, heavy moan. 

"Make that noise again for me, pet." He demanded, sealing his lips around your pleasure spot and sucking firmly, his teeth grazing it ever so carefully. Your hips sprung off the mattress and pushed you cunt into his face. His forearm snaked around your hips and held you down against the bed as he continued to suck your delicious clit. His mouth left your heat for a moment and you whined, you were so so close to coming right there and then. His tongue plunged into your entrance, stiffening and thrusting, lapping up your juices. Your moans became a constant and steady stream of pleas for him to carry on. His nose tickled your clit with every thrust of his tongue which only added to your mounting pleasure.

"Loki... I'm going to come!" He stopped and looked up at you, smirking in the darkness, his chin glistening. You reached towards the table next to you and lit a candle, and suddenly his mischievous features were illuminated. He clambered up your trembling body and kissed you hard. You could taste yourself on his lips, which was not an unpleasant experience. For a moment in your head you almost called him yours, but that was just wishful thinking. 

"Are you ready for me now?" he whispered softly in your ear, stimulating your senses with his hot, sultry tone. Two, long, slender fingers breached your entrance and thrust slow and steady. You wailed, the feeling so strong and exhilarating you wanted to scream.

"Yes! Yes, Loki, I'm ready!" You stretched your hand towards his hard cock. You had waited so long for this night and you were not going to take it for granted. You guided him towards your entrance, stretched and wet from his fingers and tongue, and then grabbed his arse, pushing him into your tight, wet pussy. He slowly thrust in while you adjusted, and when he was sure you were comfortable, he began to thrust, languidly at first. He felt so good in you that you groaned on the first thrust, your back arching into him with every movement. You could feel every inch of him inside you. His head dropped towards your ear and you could hear restrained moans wheezing from the back of his throat.

"Don't hold back, please be loud for me baby. Show me how much you like it." You had never been this forward with him before and he seemed to love it. A loud, sexy moan resonated from his mouth and your pleasure was amplified suddenly. "Just like that, my King, just like that." With that, he began to thrust hard and fast. Your moans intertwined with each other in the steamy room, your hips lifting off the bed as his long cock filled you up to the brim.

"*Name* I-I'm going to come... I can't hold back much longer..." His dick was beginning to tense in you and his thrusts were rough and uncoordinated and every one of them was bringing you that much closer to the edge. His hand snuck between your bodies and began to massage your swollen clit. You began to scream as your climax neared, feeling every inch of your body seize and cloud with electricity. Desperate to get there, with one violent thrust you slammed over the edge and fell and fell, screaming your pleasure to the skies. In the very same second, your pussy squeezed Loki's cock like nothing else, and he trembled and whimpered as he came into you, releasing himself in a way he never could have known, whispering your name softly, but you didn't hear through your moans. 

Loki slumped onto your chest, panting and sweaty. For the first time, you slipped your fingers into your black hair and gently stroked his scalp as he calmed down and caught his breath.

"So... how was that?" he asked, breathless.

"Perfect, my pet." you mumbled with a smile, before drifting asleep.


End file.
